


【Evanstan/桃包】天生一对

by Topofwall



Category: RPS
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall
Summary: ！！预警：现实向ooc属于我包含B😃D😃S😃M😃情节





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ！！预警：
> 
> 现实向
> 
> ooc属于我
> 
> 包含B😃D😃S😃M😃情节

01  
2000/04/21 「纽约，李·斯特拉斯伯格戏剧学院」

“停！很好！”伴随着表演老师的声音，排练室的所有人终于有机会放松一下紧绷的身体。  
“Samir!太棒了我的孩子！整体都很不错！不过在最后一幕结束的时候，你的脸需要再朝观众一点。还有一个老问题，注意对话节奏。”老师推了推眼镜，激动地用笔隔空戳了戳主演之一。  
“好的我会注意的，Jennifer女士！谢谢！”Samir笑着冲老师点了点头。  
“Chris。” 笔尖一转，Jennifer 朝向另一名主演。  
“是！”  
“嗯……很不错！”Jennifer女士沉默半晌，终于满意地点点头，Chris悄悄松了口气。  
“整体都很不错……嗯……你一直沉浸在作品里，特别是最后一幕……表现得非常有张力。很棒！再注意下走位和定点位置会更完美。”Jennifer对着面前的笔记，仔细考虑着给出评语。  
“谢谢您，Jennifer女士。”Chris有点羞涩，笑着轻轻低下头用手碰了碰鼻尖。站在身边的几个演员也开心地悄悄拍了拍Chris的背，他们知道这是Jennifer女士能给出的很高的评价。  
“好了孩子们，还有十天就要正式表演了，我们会定在下周一进行第一次彩排。在这之前，我需要你们把所有的细节都再好好过一遍。可以吗？”  
“好的！”大家整齐地回答。  
Jennifer女士满意地点点头，转身离开了排练室。参与表演的配角演员们也开始收拾东西，陆陆续续离开。不知不觉，排练室里只剩下两个人了，身为主演，Chris和Samir很看重这次期末汇演的舞台，因此每次都会比其他成员更早来，更晚离开。  
“Chris，你还想再把第六幕过一遍吗？我感觉有几句台词的承接还是不太顺。”Samir翻看着剧本，询问Chris 的意见。  
“噢，当然。”Chris走到镜子前，第一次演这种亦正亦邪的复杂角色，Chris也想尽力做到最好，“那从第六幕开头那里？”  
“好。”Samir坐在了排练室中央的凳子上，手背在椅子背上装作被绑住的样子。Chris在他右后侧站定，双手一拍当作打板。

_“你看见了吗？不管如何伪装和辩解，你庸俗而粗鄙的本质最终仍会显现。”Samir扮演的[John]扬起头，半眯起双眼不屑地看向Chris扮演的[Edwin]。_  
_“庸俗而粗鄙？”[Edwin]咧开嘴狠狠地笑了笑，接着面无表情地低头瞪着[John]，“让我来告诉你真正的庸俗和粗鄙是什么！”_  
_“每天早上从床上醒来，和妻儿亲吻告别！”[Edwin]声调开始提高，快步移到舞台前方面对观众席，“坐上你那恶心的黑色轿车的驾驶座，开出你们那栋住宅区千篇一律的小房子！”_  
_“而这样的生活，是我！让你得以逃离！让你看看乌托邦以外到底是什么样的世界。”[Edwin]转过身，恶狠狠地盯着椅子上的人，然后走到椅子后，右手绕到[John]身前狠狠捏住了他的脖子，然后向上发力逼迫对方抬起脸。Chris感觉自己的肾上腺素开始分泌，一种奇异的兴奋感在体内弥散开来，他弯下腰在[John]耳边恶狠狠地喷气，“因此，你，理应支付给我酬金。”_

久久没有等到下一句台词，反而是手下传来Samir轻轻的颤抖。Chris有些担心地中止了表演，每一次演到这里Samir都不能在节奏中接起台词，但这一次他的失误似乎尤为严重。Chris低头拍拍Samir的肩头：“Samir？你还好吗？”  
“我的天！对不起……”Samir的身体蓦然瘫软下来，“抱歉。”  
“没事。Samir你是身体不舒服吗？”Chris关切地蹲了下来，“是这一幕的场景让你感到不适吗？我们或许可以说服Jennifer稍微修改一下剧本。”  
“……Chris，”Samir并没有回答他的问题，他十分犹豫地开了口，“呃，没事，抱歉。”。  
“什么？没关系Samir，你可以问任何事。”Chris十分担心自己同学的状况。  
“你有没有想过……”Samir再次开口前深深地吸了一口气，他艰难地吐出每一个字。  
“你想不想……我知道这样说会有些冒犯。”Samir垂着头不敢和对方对视，“嗯，你，想不想成为一个S？”  
“什么？”Chris感觉自己的大脑一瞬间有些当机。他一时想不出来该如何回应。  
“我是说……很抱歉突然这样说，但是Chris，你真的很有天赋。”Samir艰难地抬起头，“如果你想的话，你能成为一个很棒的S。”  
Chris张张嘴，发现自己很难发出任何声音。听到那个字母的时候，他感觉一股奇异的暖流从胃部弥漫到身体各处。Chris已经很熟悉这种兴奋感，他知道，他骗不了自己。他想到自己电脑里的搜索记录，他知道，他骗不了自己。


	2. Chapter 2

02

2003/02/08 「纽约，布鲁克林」

“Chris！这里！”Chris刚进酒吧，就看见了站在沙发后冲自己招手的朋友。  
“嘿！”Chris招手回应，然后快步走向了同伴所在座位。  
Edmund和Jerrica同时从沙发上站了起来。Chris笑着走近和Edmund拥抱了一下，然后对着Jerrica夸张的媚眼露出了无奈的微笑。和大家打过招呼，Chris才看到对面沙发上坐着的人。  
“老天！”Chris吃惊地瞪大眼睛，“Roy！是你吗？我的天！我快要认不出你了！”  
Roy终于忍不住大笑着站了起来，接住Chris一个大大的拥抱。  
“我们大概有……唔，六七年没见了？”  
“绝对的，Roy！”见到了老朋友Chris很是激动，“真没想到你也来了纽约！为什么你会认识Edmund和Jerrica？你现在过得怎么样老兄？”  
“他很好哈哈哈！”还没等Roy开口，Edmund就忍不住接过了话茬，“Chris，你绝对想不到Roy现在在做什么。”  
Roy无奈地看向Edmund，然后在Chris好奇的目光中慢慢开口：“我……嗯，我开了一个俱乐部，哦不，或者说叫工作室会更合适……”  
“听起来很有趣！工作室？是艺术工作室吗？”  
“嗯……不是……”Roy的声音听起来有些犹豫。  
Jerrica终于忍不住翻着白眼接过话头：“当然不是！老天！Roy你和工作状态相比完全判若两人！快告诉他吧！Chris将会是一个完美的合作伙伴！”  
“什么合作伙伴？”Chris心中有些不安，他微微皱起眉头，勉强笑笑看向Roy，“你们是在说什么？Roy! Come on!”  
Roy低下头有些局促地笑笑，双手不停地在裤子上来回摩擦。  
Edmund轻轻用肩碰了碰Jerrica并冲着Chris挑了挑眉，后者无奈地开口：“Chris，你有兴趣，做一个职业调教师吗？”  
黑色的轿车熟练地穿梭在纽约市区里，Chris坐在驾驶座后面，看着窗外快速闪过的景色一言不发。Roy咬着下唇沉默地开着车，旁边Edmund和Jerrica一刻不停地大声说着话。  
Chris还有些发懵，从Jerrica告诉自己Roy的工作室属性之后，Chris的大脑就仿佛生锈了一般，齿轮停止不动。  
他愤怒地质问Jerrica为什么不遵守诺言为他保密，Jerrica说自己只是不想让他错过这个绝佳的机会，Edmund拉住Chris向他发誓他会爱上Roy的工作室，而Roy只是小声地不停重复他和Jerrica签署了保密协议绝对不会让更多人知道这件事。  
过了好一会儿Chris才逐渐冷静下来，他再三向大家确认他们会保守秘密。严肃的样子让Jerrica都只敢乖乖点头。  
一阵沉默之后Edmund小心地提议让Roy带着Chris去工作室看看。  
“你真的不想去工作室看看吗？”Edmund真挚地看着他，“我之前和Jerrica去过了，真的很棒。否则我们绝不会来和你讨论这件事的。相信你的朋友们，Chris。”  
Chris的喉结滚动了一下，说不兴奋是假的——如果这真的是个很不错的选择，如果他能找到一个专业而安全的地方继续做调教师……  
Chris最终心事重重地点点头，四个人走出酒吧上了车。

车窗外，刚从夜店出来的人，在吊带裙外裹着呢子大衣踏着高跟鞋快步在街道上走着。有些醉酒的人摇摇晃晃走进街边的便利店买烟。一些人三三两两地聚在一起吸烟聊天。路灯不停地一盏一盏极速后退，带出黄色的光晕。  
“说真的，”Jerrica抱着双臂靠回副驾驶靠背，“Chris绝对能排进我遇到的调教师里前三名了！哦，当然你也位列其中，Roy！”说着她转头冲着Roy挑逗地勾勾手指。  
Roy无奈地摇着头笑了笑。Edmund前倾身体靠近正在开车的Roy，故意压低声音道：“对了Roy，你知道吗，当初Chris自我认同受到巨大冲击的时候，垂头丧气地来找我倾诉，还告诉我一定保密不要让第三个人知道这件事。结果，第二周就被Jerrica找上门去了哈哈哈哈哈！Chris当时差点一拳揍在我脸上。”  
“你告密了？”Roy好奇道。  
“怎么可能，我当时还根本不认识她！是另一个人，叫Samir。”Edmund神秘地眨了眨眼。  
Jerrica默契地接过话：“我和Samir在同一个BDSM脸书群里，然后竟然发现大家是同一个学校的！而Samir呢……”Jerrica转过头看向一直保持沉默的“男主角”——  
“Samir应该是第一个发现Chris秘密的人，甚至比他本人还更早发现。”  
Edmund伸手捏了捏Chris的肩，Chris松开自己因为焦虑和紧搅在一起的双手，转过头冲他笑了笑表示自己还好。  
轿车驶入了一栋办公大厦的地下停车场。


	3. 03

03  
2003/02/09 「纽约，布鲁克林」

时间已经是凌晨一点，办公大厦里几乎只剩下保安在巡逻。四个人从地下停车场乘电梯直接到了26楼最顶层。电梯门一开，正对着一个接待台。接待台前是工作室的logo，蓝色的“Flying”标志。接待台左侧是等候区，这片区域被隔音板分割成7个靠墙的小隔间。Roy带着他们走过去打开了其中一个隔间的门，里面只放有一把铁椅子，看上去并不十分舒适。  
“工作室名叫Flying。这里是等候区，”Roy有些紧张地飞快介绍着，“为了保证客户隐私，工作室会控制客人数量。要确保每一个客人都互相不会见面。所有客人都需要提前预约。第一次来的客人，需要在预约电话里讲明自己化名，喜欢的调教种类、介绍人，以及常规的日程安排，然后在规定时间来到这里并前往接待处去签一份信息保密协议，调教师必须对顾客的私人信息完全保密。调教师会和第一次来的顾客在等候区的隔间里讲明调教规则，并签署调教规则知情同意书。老主顾每次来，都需要在接待处核对化名信息并付款。”  
Chris注意到接待台里放置的验钞机。Roy看见便道：“我们这里只接受现金支付，防止付款信息的泄露。你知道的，如果一些名流信息泄露的话，会有些麻烦。这种，这种传统的方式有时候会很有用。”  
接待大厅的左侧和右侧分别是两个相对着的密码门，Roy打开了左边的门，门后是长长的走廊，走廊两侧是一扇扇房间门。Chris看着密码大门后的走廊，胃部的暖意开始缓缓聚集。  
Roy笨拙地做了一个请进的手势，Chris只迟疑了一秒，便抬脚跨了进去。  
“这里两边都是调教室，Chris你想要进去看看吗？”Edmund伸出胳膊搭上Chris的肩，冲他露出绞结的笑容。  
Chris无奈地低下头，抬起右手捏了捏眉心。他有一种直觉，一旦踏出了这一步，一切就无法停下了，就算失控也无法停止了。他深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。他需要理性地思考分析今晚发生的一切，但从胃部蔓延至全身的暖流又在无声地鼓动着他。  
他抬起头看向Roy：“打开它吧。”

房间的角落里有两把椅子，正中间是一个双人沙发。左侧有一张操作台，操作台后方的墙壁上有四排整齐分布的吊柜。里面摆放着各种调教用工具。  
Chris忍不住深吸一口气，走过去拿起黑色真皮五尾鞭，熟练地在空气中挥了几下发出尖锐风声。他将鞭子放回去，又拿起旁边格子中的麻绳，使了几分力拉扯了几下。然后他弯下腰，拿起蜡烛放到鼻尖闻了闻。  
房间里很安静，没有一个人说话，大家都有一些微妙的窒息感。Chris细细地感受着各种工具，感受操作台和沙发的触感，感受大面积留白的空间。他像一头雄狮一般巡视着自己的领地。  
过了很久，Chris仿佛终于回到了现实，他转过头看向Roy、Jerrica和Edmund：“你们说的没错，我喜欢这儿。或者说，我属于这儿。”


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *场景设定借鉴了电影The Nymphomaniac 《女性瘾者》中的一个情节
> 
> 当时那个场景是我感受到性张力最震撼的一幕吧

04  
2005/1/27 「纽约，布鲁克林，Flying工作室」

Chris坐在操作台后方，抱着双臂冷漠地看着门口站着的年轻男士。黑色面具上有一些镀银的花纹，使得他整个人更有距离感。  
“请把裤子脱掉，上衣可以留着。”他听见自己发出指令。  
Chris在心里默默回想了一遍这位新客户的信息：Joseph（化名），31岁，杂志主编，爱好粗暴传统的SM调教，介绍人为Arthur（化名），每周三、四晚和周五下午无工作安排。  
Joseph已经脱掉了西装裤、内裤和皮鞋，留着灰色的袜子。白色的衬衫下摆勉强遮住了他的下体。  
Chris带上乳胶手套，站起身走过去，毫不留情地将他的衬衣掀起塞进了他的嘴里。Joseph稍微瑟缩了一下，然后乖乖衔住了衬衣下摆。Chris用皮鞋尖轻轻碰了碰客人的袜子，轻轻笑了一下：“你喜欢这个？还不错，我们可以保留。”  
然后他将Joseph带到沙发侧边，面向沙发弯下腰。Chris将他的腰贴上沙发扶手，整个头颈胸全部下压紧贴沙发座垫上。“手向前伸直。”  
Joseph 顺从地将手向前伸，然后Chris暂时离开了，走到吊柜旁挑了三条衬手的麻绳。  
“你今天第一次来，我先帮你固定一下。以后会逐渐让你学会自己固定好姿势。”说着，他走回沙发，将Joseph的双臂粗暴地向前拉伸，听到关节发出轻响。然后用麻绳将Joseph的双手手腕和沙发的另一个扶手绑在了一起。接着，他走到沙发另一侧，将Joseph双腿分开，双脚脚踝分别和两个沙发脚绑在一块儿。  
姿势固定结束之后，Chris走到Joseph身后，说到：“安全词是‘poppy 【罂粟花】’，如果调教超过你的忍耐范围你就说这个词，我们就停止调教。听明白了吗？”  
Joseph点点头。  
“很好，那我们开始吧。”

_________________________________________________________________________

  
Chris在调教的时候并不太喜欢说话，但是他看到Joseph不停颤抖的身体和勃发的欲望时，还是忍不住开口提醒：“再忍一忍，别弄脏了沙发。”  
Joseph艰难地点点头，颈椎发出咔咔的声响。  
“继续报数。”Chris重新抬手举起五尾鞭，狠狠地抽在了Joseph的大腿内侧，留下五条红痕，下体根部也受到波及。  
Joseph全身再一次剧烈抽搐，然后他咬着牙发出沙哑的声音：“43。”  
Chris再一次甩下鞭子，这一次扫过了臀瓣和股间。  
“44…”  
下一鞭是在大腿内侧，Joseph的脚趾不自觉地抓紧地面，而麻绳的束缚让他无处躲避。  
“45…”  
“46。”  
鞭子扫过了旧伤，一丝丝血迹渗了出来。Joseph痛苦而兴奋地颤抖着，满头大汗。  
“47！”  
“48。”  
“49。”  
Chris逐渐加大挥鞭的力度，身上的红痕越发鲜艳。鞭痕对称地排布在Joseph的背部  
、臀部和大腿内侧，像花丝一样脆弱而迷人。  
“50！”  
Chris听到了最后的报数，转身将鞭子放回操作台上。然后他走回来，用带着乳胶手套的手指摸了摸客人的股间，看到了指尖上晶晶亮亮的液体。Joseph发出羞耻的呜咽。然后Chris解开了Joseph手上和双脚的束缚。  
“站好。”他发出指令。  
“很想射吗？你要学会忍耐。”Chris垂眸扫了一眼客人的腿间。  
Joseph无意识地啜泣了几声，然后点点头，默默地拿过凳子上的衣服穿好。Chris回操作台取下手套扔进垃圾桶，然后转身为客人开门。  
“下周三晚上十点整，等候室的2号隔间。不允许迟到。也不允许自己驾车来回。”  
Joseph点点头，脚步还有些不稳。他穿上外套，Chris带着他走出房间，为他打开密码门，直到客人走进电梯。  
“下次是什么时候？”Jean坐在接待台后问道。  
“Joseph，下周三晚十点，等候区2号。”Chris走向她，“另外，麻烦把6号调教室里的五尾鞭拿去消毒，麻绳需要换三根新的。”  
“好的没问题。” Jean拿起了电话。  
“对了，Roy明天会过来吗？”  
“会的，老板明天晚上有一个客人。”Jean翻看了一下工作室的日程安排。  
“好的，那我明天会来找他，请让他调教结束后去楼下酒吧等我。”  
“没问题，Evans先生。”Jean露出了前台的招牌微笑。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *无聊剧情章
> 
> 【悄咪咪：某包下一章就会出来】

05  
2005/1/28 「纽约，布鲁克林，Bieacco Bar*」

“Crown Royal加冰。” Chris和酒保点单，然后转过头，“你呢老兄？”  
“苏打水加冰，谢谢。”刚刚工作结束Roy额头上还有些汗。  
“哇哦！很棒的选择。”Chris夸张地嘲讽了一句，然后转过头向酒保点头示意，“都算在我这儿。”  
“我可不喜欢在工作日喝酒，你是知道的。”Roy有些局促地低头笑笑，然后走过来坐在吧台Chris身侧，往嘴里扔了颗无花果，“最近怎么样？”  
“还不错。你呢？”Chris笑着扬起眉毛，“这段时间你好像总是特别忙，我已经有大概一个月没看见你了。”  
“那是因为你最近也很忙。”Roy无奈用拳头抵了抵Chris的手臂，“不过最近越来越多的名流来工作室预约，所以必须要确保客人的信息完全保密。总是有很多事等着我去做。  
——不过听Edmund讲，你最近签了个不错的合约。”  
“啊，对。”Chris点点头，“是关于超级英雄的，‘神奇四侠’，合约有两部电影。就快要开拍了。”  
“恭喜！”Roy抬起杯子轻轻碰了碰Chris的酒杯，“听起来很棒！你知道的，超级英雄、特效、打斗，这几年的大热门。”  
“哈哈哈哈谢谢，我也希望如此。”Chris咧开嘴开起玩笑，“这几年超英电影市场似乎也不算太景气，不过……这也是令人期待的新尝试！”  
“哈哈哈哈别担心Chris！工作室永远是你坚强的后盾。”Roy也笑起来打趣。  
“不过这次的电影确实是将会是个挑战，我下周就会进组训练了。”Chris收起了玩笑的神情，正色道，“所以，接下来一段时间我会很忙。关于工作室的工作，可能我必须要减少过来的频率了。”他露出抱歉的神色。  
“嘿，老兄。我百分之百地理解。”Roy又轻轻地碰了一下杯，“你不知道，两年前你答应来工作室的时候，我有多开心。很多人都难以理解我的工作，但我自己清楚我有多爱现在的事业，我相信你也能理解。是吗？”  
“当然的兄弟。”Chris抬手在Roy的肩上轻轻捏了捏，“我清楚你为工作室付出了多少。很抱歉。”  
“你不用和我道歉，Chris。”Roy笑着抬起头看向Chris，“我说这些只是想你知道，工作室对我的意义是让我了解并接受了我是谁。我希望你能有和我相似的感受。”  
“你是对的Roy。谢谢。”  
“所以Chris，你完全不必向我抱歉或是什么。你做这个工作是为了你，你自己，对吗？”  
“没错。” Chris收回手戳着被子里的冰块，认同地点点头。  
“工作室会永远为你留一席之地。你随时可以回来。”  
Chris抬起头，真挚地看着Roy：“谢谢。真的，谢谢。”  
“报酬按小时计费。”Roy抬起手里的杯子，笑着看向Chris。  
“哈哈好主意。” Chris也拿起杯子笑着碰了上去。

[*酒吧名字：参考了布鲁克林较有名气的一个酒吧名字，稍作修改。]


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***撒花！你的包包突然出现！

06

2013/02/04「纽约，曼哈顿」

Emma坐在不远处的餐桌旁，有些焦虑地转动着手中的水杯。公寓里并没有开灯，室外的灯光从窗帘的缝隙里渗透进来。她焦虑地反复移动着水杯，不小心碰倒了杯子，水洒满了半张桌面。Emma深吸一口气，然后猛地将杯子砸碎在了地板上。  
角落里的人终于动了动，他听见自己张了张嘴发出了沙哑的声音：“Emma，你还好吗？”  
“我很抱歉，Seb。”Emma把手插入头发里，埋下头，“对不起。”  
“没关系。” Sebastian终于用手撑着自己站了起来，借着微弱的光线看了看满地狼藉，“我们可能需要各自单独呆一会儿。这些我等下来收拾吧。”  
他缓缓朝Emma走过去，安慰性地拍了拍对方的肩。Emma抬起头来看向他，颤抖着伸出手碰了碰他的嘴角。  
“嘶——” 痛感从嘴角传来，Sebastian忍不住呻吟出声。  
“老天，我很抱歉。”Emma眼睛里蓄满了泪水，在黑暗里发出凌凌的亮光。  
“没事的，真的。今天我们都有些累，我也有责任。” Sebastian抬手握住了Emma的手腕，将她的手慢慢放了下去。  
Emma用拇指擦过自己的眼角，然后点点头，走到门口拿起了外套和包。  
“我明天过来收拾一些东西。” Emma转身准备开门。  
“Emma，你确定吗？” Sebastian无奈地看着门口的人，“我可以去酒店住一宿然后明天直接去工作。留在这儿吧。”  
“我有地方去，别担心。”Emma笑着摇了摇头，最后看了他一眼，“我很抱歉。”  
她走出去关上门，门锁发出咔嗒的声音。  
——一切都结束了，Sebastian站着发了会儿呆，然后回到沙发旁坐下。他打开了茶几上的一罐啤酒灌了几口。酒精流过嘴角的伤口引起了新鲜的疼痛。  
Sebastian深吸一口气，靠在沙发靠背上，然后缓缓吐出。他闭上眼，回忆刚才的争吵。他的脑子仿佛坏掉一般，一遍一遍地回想Emma打在他嘴角的耳光，牙齿狠狠地磕着嘴角的皮肤，一阵阵尖锐痛感袭来。然后伤口里逐渐渗出一丝鲜血。脸颊上被手掌扫过的皮肤也一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
他不禁回想起上个冬天他们的争吵，Emma踢在他小腿上的尖头鞋。那个擦伤过了好一段时间才恢复，每一次他给自己消毒时都会重新产生鲜活的疼痛。

他迷茫地睁开眼睛，盯着天花板。然后不受控制地将手伸进裤子里。他的腰难以抑制地一下又一下地向上顶，他只觉得不够，还是不够。他抬起手，粗暴地摩擦过嘴角激起新的锐痛，牙齿狠狠的咬住下唇——  
——高潮过后，他浑身放松地半躺在沙发上，有一些什么东西正在从胸腔里窜出来。  
“老天。”  
他听见自己说，声音嘶哑得不像话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Emma是童话镇女主演，也是包包的前女友之一（捂脸跑走）  
> 【悄咪咪：所有情节纯！属！虚构！！！！】


	7. 07

07

2013/03/07 「纽约，布鲁克林，Flying」

“请问您的名字是？”Jean脸上挂着职业的微笑礼貌询问。  
“唔……Christopher……” ‘Christopher’先生有些局促地揉了揉鼻尖，“我……嗯，我不知道，我在电话上预约的。嗯……他们告诉我现在这个时间可以过来。”  
“好的没问题，请稍等一下。”Jean翻找着工作室的预约簿，然后停在某一页在上面写了几笔，“Christopher先生，麻烦您去等候室的7号隔间。”  
Sebastian有些紧张，同时又充满一种莫名的期待和兴奋。他慢慢走过紧闭的6个隔间门，铁制的小门让他沉迷。他打开属于他的7号隔间，看见里面孤零零放着的铁椅子。  
“看上去可不太舒服。”他想，然后坐了上去。  
隔间里没有通风设施也没有灯，又热又闷。铁椅子很硬，来之前谨慎清理过的后穴并不十分舒适。Sebastian不安地动了动，他感觉自己在这里已经等了半个钟头了，每分每秒都越发难熬。额头上已经布满了细密的汗珠，他不安地舔舔嘴唇。  
又过了大概十分钟，当Sebastian感觉自己随便动动身上的骨头都已经可以发出咔咔的声响时，等候室的门终于被打开了。  
门口站着的人逆着光，只看得清身形轮廓，是一个很高大的人，似乎穿着休闲西装。站着的调教师看向这位客人，身体有一瞬的僵硬，不过他很快掩饰了过去并没有让客人发觉。  
“你好。” 调教师似乎故意压低了自己的声音。简单地打过招呼后，他递过来一个文件夹和一个手电筒。Sebastian借着光看清了手里的东西，是两份知情同意书和保密协议。  
他签好字地还给了调教师，对方接了回去确认一切无误，也签上自己的名字，然后将其中一份递回来。  
“麻烦保管好您的文件，先生。”调教师的声音低沉而冷漠，“安全词是‘poppy’，如果调教超过你的忍耐范围你就说这个词，我们就停止调教。除此之外，你在调教室将不会有任何的权力和自由。你只需听懂每一个指令。”  
Sebastian暗暗吞了口唾沫，喉结滚动。他点了点头。  
调教师打开门，带他进入调教室。

从密码门到5号调教室这之间短短的距离里，Chris拼命让自己调整好状态不要出差错。巨大的压力甚至让他变得焦虑。由于作为演员工作量的增加，他现在平均每月只会来工作室一次，甚至更少。还记得刚接到这位客户预约时，他还在和Roy开玩笑，说这个化名和自己似乎很有缘分，而且恰好他这天能有时间来做做兼职。没想到一打开等候室隔间的门，命运就给自己这么大一个“惊喜”。

Chris打开了5号调教室的门，他回想起两年前的夏天，他们在亚特兰大的“美国队长”片场见面的场景。见到自己搭档的第一眼，Chris就有一种莫名的奇特感觉，他当时告诉自己这大概是对于新工作和新同事的期待和兴奋。现在回忆起来，一切似乎都变得可以解释了。  
5号房间很空旷，只有操作台和放在正中的一个木制高背椅，冰冷而生硬。  
Sebastian站在门口开始依照指令脱掉外套，然后是裤子、鞋袜和内裤。他看起来紧张而迷茫，咬着下唇注视着地面。但是动作却丝毫没有犹豫。  
Chris抱着双臂在操作台后等待着。按照以往的惯例，他应该是开始回忆一遍客户的基本信息和爱好。然而他脑子里却乱成一团麻，

——第一次见面握手时Sebastian手掌的触感和他礼貌微笑的神情。他的眼睛很亮，他的声音局促却友好：“你好，我是Sebastian Stan。”

他回过神来的时候，他的同事紧张地站在门边，只穿着一件白色的短袖T恤，双腿笔直而修长，他的客人迷茫而不安地盯着他。  
Chris感到自己额头的血管像要爆涨开一般地突突跳动，他使劲地咬咬牙，努力让自己保持职业的状态，然而声音却无可避免地带上一丝波澜：

“那我们开始吧，Christopher先生。现在过来到椅子上去，面向椅背跪好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双重关系要不得，咩哈哈哈哈。


	8. 08

08

2013/03/07 「纽约，布鲁克林，Flying」

Sebastian感觉极度难熬，他现在有些后悔，宁愿自己被抽上五十下也不愿意再继续目前的游戏。他仰着头张嘴大口呼吸着，汗珠从额头至眼角滑到下巴，然后经过汗涔涔的脖子落到肩窝。  
“我需要你把背挺直。然后停止发出任何声音。”  
身后响起冷漠的声音，Sebastian感到自己身上汗毛竖起。他闭上嘴，然后咬牙逼自己将背重新挺直。他感到呼吸不畅，贴在会阴上的小玩意儿一刻不停的震动快要将他逼疯。被铐在背后的双手几乎失去知觉。Sebastian感到筋疲力尽却又出奇地敏感，连顺着胸腹下滑的汗珠都会让他忍不住颤抖。  
而他的调教师只是坐在操作台后面，双手抱臂沉默地看着他痛苦地度过了这半小时，只有在他姿势不标准时出声提醒。  
又度过了漫长的十分钟，Sebastian感觉到了明显的体力不支。调教师的声音再次在背后响起：“还剩五分钟。”  
Sebastian痛苦地呜咽出声，“poppy”的音节堵却在喉头发不出来。他用力咬着下唇想要再坚持，却最终自暴自弃地瘫软了身体，跪坐下来，头抵着椅背大口喘息。

他埋着头，半睁开眼，余光瞥到了调教师站了起来，一步一步地走向自己。他的呼吸更加急促了起来，会阴上的震动器几乎要了他的命。  
“我说过了，还剩五分钟。”调教师的声音没有任何感情，却总能激起他的战栗。  
他感觉到有一双手隔着乳胶手套抓住了他的阴茎，然后他感到有冰凉而黏稠的液体淋到了上面。  
“Please…” Sebastian听见自己发出沙哑而可怜的声音，他绝望地闭上了眼。

Chris感受到隔着乳胶手套传来的热度，他感到有些兴奋而迷茫。他第一次打破了自己在调教结束前触碰客人的规则，他感到今晚发生的一切都是那么疯狂且失控。  
而当他听见那声几不可闻的恳求时，他仿佛听到“咔嗒”一声，脑内一直紧绷的弦断了。  
他的手开始粗鲁地在客人的阴茎上套弄起来，他听见了自己用保持冷静的声音发出指令：“你现在不被允许射精。”

Sebastian再次抬头时，脸上湿漉漉的，分不清是泪水还是汗液。他的眼神带着些空洞和痴迷，整个身体都脱力地攀附在他的调教师的手臂上。而调教师的手臂向下延伸，手抓着他的阴茎毫不留情地前后套弄。他的表情痛苦而隐忍，却本能地靠在对方粗壮的胳膊上，仿佛想找寻一个依托，殊不知对方才是施加一切痛苦的罪魁祸首。

Chris被他客人的神情迷住了，他想起了父母家养的宠物狗，也总是会这样乖乖地靠在自己怀里耷拉下耳朵，遵从他的一切命令。他没有忍住地想抬手抚摸Sebastian的脸颊和额头，开口时语气里带上了足量的温柔：“你想要什么？告诉我。”

“告诉我。” ——Sebastian感觉头皮发麻，对方粗暴的动作和温柔的声音包裹着他让他沉溺其中，又忍不住地想要讨好对方。他张开口想要乖乖出声回答，却因为嗓子过于沙哑而失败。他涣散的瞳仁捕捉到自己的调教师俯下身来，将耳朵体贴地凑在了自己的嘴边……

————————————————————————  
Sebastian仍然保持着面向椅背跪坐的姿势，全身放松地靠在椅背上，他的调教师正在取下会阴处的震动器。静电胶带被扯离腿根那块脆弱的皮肤时他没忍住发出了呻吟。

调教师回到操作台，声音恢复了冷漠：“去把衣服穿上。”

Sebastian不敢怠慢，强撑着把自己从椅子上剥离下来，然后踉跄地走到门边的从衣帽架上取下裤子和外套穿上。他的调教师十分耐心地靠在桌边等待自己穿戴整齐，然后伸出手指了指被体液弄得一团糟的椅子。Sebastian一瞬间脸到脖子全都红了起来，他似乎看到调教师破天荒地勾了勾嘴角，然后转身从操作台下方的柜子里拿出一盒抽纸递给他。他埋首接过抽纸，走过去飞快地将椅子上的液体擦干净。

Chris看着埋头飞快收拾狼藉的同事，几乎要忍不住笑起来。他强装冷漠地开口：“下次就不允许用纸打理了，Christopher先生。”然后满意地看着对方身体轻轻抖了抖。

Chris目送着自己的客人兼同事进了电梯。然后转身和Jean交代下次的会面：“下周四晚上11点，6号房间。”  
“你下周能来吗？不行的话我会让老板安排其他调教师。”  
“我能来，没关系。”Chris飞快地打断了Jean的建议，语气里带上了一点几不可闻的焦躁，他深呼吸了几口压下情绪。然后继续交待5号房间哪些东西需要更换或清洁。


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *走一章剧情～ 老桃终于下定决心要吃包子啦嘿嘿！

09

2013/03/08 「纽约，曼哈顿」

已经是凌晨了，尽管身体疲惫得要命，Sebastian却毫无睡意。手腕上手铐勒出来的红痕还未完全消失，看的时候他都忍不住持续地颤抖，身体里的热流四处乱窜，最后钻进小腹。因为不安，他第一次并没有选择传统的S/M项目，而是选择了偏向B/D的调教方式。所以身上并没有留下太多痕迹供自己回味。他盯着自己的手腕，急切地攥紧这唯一的痕迹来回忆今晚，哦不应该是昨晚，的经历。他回忆起那个人健壮而可靠的手臂，温暖的手掌，温和的声音，以及对方凑过来时淡淡的香水味。他把手伸进了被子里，他的身体疲惫得要命，他的头脑和欲望却不听话地失控了。

“真是疯了。”他模糊地呢喃。

 

 

2013/03/09 「洛杉矶」

“Chris？你在听吗？” Lawrence女士有点不满地敲了敲桌子。  
Chris终于感觉自己的大脑重新开始工作，视觉听觉逐渐恢复正常。他把目光重新投在经理面无表情的脸上。  
“不好意思，什么？”他听见自己说。  
“哦，Chris，我记得你最近没有太多工作安排？” Lawrence女士终于叹了口气，“你看起来很疲惫Chris。我知道这关系到你的个人隐私，但是你愿意的话，可以聊一聊你最近都在干什么吗？”  
“没什么，”Chris摇摇头，“我只是前几天刚从纽约回来。我们继续谈电影的事吧。”  
Lawrence女士没有马上讲话，她沉默了一会儿，再次确认到：“你确定可以继续讨论电影的事？”  
“是的，”Chris换了个姿势，他调整了椅子的角度，把身体摆正，双手放在桌前，表明自己的专注，“我们可以继续聊‘Before We Go’的项目，你刚才提到了这个项目已经准备启动了是吗？”  
“没错，” Lawrence女士低头确认了项目计划书，“这个项目准备启动了，小成本，故事简单，拍摄周期预计不会太长，作为导演处女作会是个不错的尝试。”  
“哦，那当然。” Chris点头表示同意。  
“所以近期制作团队准备开一次会，如果顺利的话，希望你正式签合作文件。” Lawrence女士一边说一边用红墨水笔在计划书上圈圈画画，“开拍时间还未确定，不过应该会推到今年年末，确保和‘美国队长’的拍摄时间错开。”  
Chris听到电影名字的一瞬间身体僵了僵，但他很快调整好状态，点头表示无异议，坐在旁边的助理接收到信息在电脑上敲下工作安排。  
“没问题，”Chris垂着眼睛眉头微皱，他点点头表示自己有认真听，“那和‘Before We Go’团队的会议大概是什么时候？”  
“等等，”Lawrence女士走到助理旁边，调整了一下显示屏的角度，仔细确认Chris这一周的日程，然后重新看了看手中的计划书，“周四晚你应该有空吧，Chris？”  
“没问……等等，什么时候？”Chris突然抬起头。  
“周四晚上八点。” Lawrence女士低头看向他，“你行程上写着你周四会去纽约，刚刚好，可以去跟制作团队其他成员们见一面。”  
“那是私人行程。”Chris微微抬高声音表达不满。  
“可这是工作日。” Lawrence女士看着他，语气中没有商量的余地，“Chris，虽然我不知道你最近为什么这么频繁地飞纽约，但是如果你觉得必要的话可以来和我聊一聊你的一部分私生活，这样我才能和公关团队协调。你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得我心里有数。”Chris声音低了回去，他埋首捏捏眉心，靠回椅背有点泄气。  
“Chris，我不是有意要强迫你做任何事情，也不想窥视你的隐私，” Lawrence女士见状放缓了语速，“但是漫威系列电影的预估前景不错，下半年上映的 ‘Snowpiercer’ 题材新颖，估计票房和口碑也不会差。所以结束美国队长二拍摄后的空档期是你进行新尝试的绝佳时期，你也期待导演独立电影很久了不是吗？”  
Chris点点头，没有出声。  
“所以我希望你能抓牢这一切，我相信我们都不希望有任何意外出现。现在这个时期对你的职业发展很关键。相信你明白。” Lawrence女士轻轻拍了拍他的肩，转身出了会议室。  
————————————————————  
“下次调教预约时间能改吗？”Chris陷在公寓的沙发里，有气无力地和Roy打电话。  
“什么时候？客户名字？”Roy那边似乎正忙得不可开交，电话那头传来的噼里啪啦敲击键盘的声音让Chris有些愧疚。  
“Christopher。下周四晚11点的session。”Chris有点焦虑地抓了抓头发。  
“Chris你知道的，”Roy的声音听起来有些为难，敲键盘的声音也停下了，“为了确保客户隐私，我们几乎不会主动电话联系客户。如果你有工作，完全没问题，我可以安排其他人。”  
“其他人？”Chris感觉自己几乎停止了思考，一股陌生而奇怪的感觉窜到他的头顶，他听见了“咔”的一声，发现自己捏扁了手中的啤酒罐，他感觉到自己的手在颤抖，忍不住地想要破坏点什么。  
“Chris?你还好吗？”Roy的声音听起来有些担忧。  
“我……我没事。”  
“呃，我知道听起来可能有些冒犯，但是，你知道的，我们工作的特殊性导致，呃……” Roy的声音充满了犹豫和为难，“你知道的，双重关系会严重影响……很多东西。所以……如果你碰巧认识你的客户，也许我必须……不得不……”  
“没关系Roy，我能理解，”Chris似乎已经下定了决心，这使得他的声音变回了刚才的镇定，“我不认识他，那个Christopher。只是我想说，我下周四有工作不能来，所以需要为他临时换一个调教师，但是他的长期调教师我希望仍然是我。”  
“为了客户体验。” Chris听见自己画蛇添足地补充了一句。  
“好的，完全没问题。” Roy完全放下心来。“别担心，我会帮你安排的。”

挂断了电话，Chris讲手机扔在了一边。他收拾了桌上的啤酒罐，冷静而理智。  
因为他已经下定了决心。


End file.
